And so it Begins...
by Vegeta's Mate
Summary: It gets a bit serious in this chapter. There's the mentioning of "the bad place". (=o.o=) But I hope you still like!
1. Default Chapter Title

And so it Begins...

Ch.6

by: Vegeta's Mate

Bulma's heart was pounding a mile a minute as she frantically fumbled with the controls to shut the gravity machine off. ~_Come on!! I don't have time for this!!_~

She finally managed to shut the machine off and her father was already opening the door.

Her father was the first to enter the room, followed by Bulma and her mother.

At first, they couldn't see anyone. "I was sure that he was in hear!" Mr. Briefs said in confusion, the little black cat that was forever perched on his shoulder, looked around nervously as well.

The lighting in the room wasn't on all the way, so Bulma pushed a few buttons on the conrtrol panel and the lights intensified.

Her eyes wandered over to the base of the central part and stopped when she noticed something peculiar.

Her hand shot up to her mouth in horror as she realized that it was blood flowing across the floor.

She ran to the other side of the central controls and as she felt herself go numb at the sight before her.

There was the proud Prince of the Saiyajin, completely covered in his own blood. He had numerous leg, chest, head, arm wounds. He looked as if he had dragged through a meat grinder.

Bulma could feel hot tears starting to run down her flawless features as she gently placed a hand on his neck to check for a pulse. ~_Oh Kami...~_

He had one, but it was VERY faint. It was hardly there at all.

The world just seemed to stop to Bulma. And she was quite startled when some medics from their clinic came and gently pried her loose from the injured Saiyajin.

She got up to follow and suddenly felt nauseated. The world seemed to spin and the last she remembered was seeing the metal floor come rushing at her and then total blackness...   
  


**3 hours later...**   
  


Vegeta had no idea where he was. The place seemed

to make no since what-so-ever. The sky flashed between red's and then to yellow's. And then sometimes different shades of purple and black. The land was desolate and lonely. Just a barren wast land, devoid of any other person besides himself.

There was no sound from anywhere. Just the never-ending howling of the wind. Vegeta shivered slightly, not really from the rawness of the wind, but from the whole feeling that the place gave him.

Suddenly there was horrible grinding sound and the ground beneath him began to open up revealing the most horrifying place that Vegeta had ever seen. He swore that it must be the gates of Hell itself.

For some reason, he felt incredibly weak and could no longer stay in the air. He began to plummet towards the gapping mouth of the raging inferno below him.

He hit the sides of the jagged rock on the sides of the entrance.

He desperately clawed at the rock trying to pull himself up. But he kept slipping back towards that horrible hells mouth.

People of many different species suddenly appeared above him and began cursing on him and cheering as he frantically clawed and pulled for his life. Some threw rocks, some more spat at him, condemning him to his bitter fate. These were the innocent souls that he taken in his quest for blood.

He could then hear laughing. Horrible mocking laughter. Visions of his father scolding and mocking him. Visions of Freezer and his evil laughter. "Look at the Super Saiyajin now!! Oh my! Hahahaha!!!"

Their laughter rang through his ears and bitter tears began to well up in his eyes.

He was then jerked closer to the that horrible fate as his former partners Nappa and Raditz grabbed him by the legs and began to pull him down.

He screamed as the tears began to flow freely down his face. ~_So this is how it ends, ne?~_ It wasn't his fault! Didn't anybody care about that?! Didn't anybody care that he hadn't had a choice but to be the way he was?! Apparently not.

He suddenly ran out of rock and just waited to pulled down to his fate...

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked up to see two hands that had an iron grip on his wrists. Those beautiful hands began to pull him back from the depths from the inferno.

His eyes wandered up to the face of his saviour. Flowing blue hair. Crystal blue eyes. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His angel pulled him completely away from the pit and the visions, laughter and fear disappeared.

The angel pulled him close and cradled him in her arms. He could have sworn he felt the brush of her wings wrap around him.

"I will not allow you to be lost. You're forgiven....." She whispered in his ear. Her lips brushed his forehead. "My love......"   
  


**. . . . . . . . .**   
  


Vegeta woke up and tried to focus his eyes to the

dimness of the room. He suddenly realized that someone else was there.

He tilted his head back and realized that he was in someone's arms. Her arms. She was propped up on his bed with him cradled in her arms.

He finally realized that there was definitely something up with these dreams. First her in the shower and now a much more vivid dream...

What did it mean?! Why was she haunting first his days and now his nights? Could it be that there was something special about this woman?

He didn't get a chance to figure it out because he unknowingly drifted back into a peaceful dreamless sleep...   
  


**The next morning...**   
  


Bulma woke up and checked to see if Vegeta had

woken up as well. Seeing that he was still asleep, she carefully and gently lifted him off of her and got up, placing him lovingly back down on the pillow.

She looked at him for a minute seeing how peaceful he looked despite his numerous injuries. It had been very close. She was sure that they were going to loose a couple of times. But in the end, he had turned out stable.

Once she had heard that he was going to be alright, she had, as if by instinct, climbed up on the bed with him and curled herself around the Saiyajin Prince.

She didn't know why exactly that had come to her to do that, he just looked like he needed it somehow.

She smiled again and decided that she would go downstairs and get something to eat for herself. She also decided to bring up something for Vegeta as well and see if she could get him to wake up.

And with one last glance at the snoozing Saiyajin, she headed out of the room...   
  
  
  


Well, I hope that wasn't TOO much of a cliffhanger this time. I'll TRY not to do that again. TRY (=^.~=) But seriously though, thanks to all of you left the wonderful comments and I'll try and have chapter 7 up as soon as possible! (=^.^=) Thanks so much! *sniff* you people are WONDERFUL!!! Thanks for the encouragement!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I get to the story, I would first of all like to make an apology to the one called "Wouldn't you like to know." They did NOT insult my work and it was just a matter of misunderstanding. So I would just like to say that I was sorry for jumping to conclusions. (=^.^=)

Now that that's said, here's chapter 7! One warning, it get's a bit steamy! (=^.~=)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And so it Begins...

Ch.7

By: Vegeta's Mate

  
  
  


Bulma opened the cupboard door, hunting for something to eat. She had wondered what she should try and give Vegeta since he was still not healed and she didn't want to give him something that would upset him.

~_hmm... I wonder how he would feel about some noodles and rice...~_ She decided that that would be satisfactory seeing how they were some of his MANY favourite foods and she herself had a craving for them.

She poured water into two pots and turned the stove on to get it boiling. She sat down to wait for it to boil.

Her mind wandered back to the night before. She had awoken from unconsciousness only to hear that Vegeta may not live. This of course had set her into hysterics and even more so when they refused to let her see him. It went on like that for 4 hours or so when they finally came out and told her that he was going to be ok. She had then been given permission to see him. She of course had readily accepted and headed in to see him. She had sat there for only a couple of minutes when she noticed how distraught he looked, like he was having a bad dream. She had then climbed up on the bed and cradled him. It just felt so right and almost instantly he had calmed down...

~_I wonder what had him so upset...?~_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the water began to boil. She got up and poured in the noodles and rice and stirred them. ~_Just a few more minutes Veggie-Chan...~_   
  


**Back in the guest room...**   
  


Vegeta woke up and slowly started to come to his senses. Still slightly disoriented, he forgot that he was injured and his natural instincts sprang to life. ~_Kuso! What time is it?! I should have been training HOURS ago!~_

He then went to sit up and harsh reality quickly set in as a wave of pain and nausea shot through his body. He moaned slightly and promptly layed back down. ~_Dammit! This is pathetic! Downed by own attack...~_

"Hiya Vegeta! I'm so glad to see you're awake! How do you feel?"

Bulma said merrily as she entered the room balancing a tray loaded with food. That got his attention.

She noticed his eyes stuck on the food and giggled. "Oh don't worry! I wasn't about to let you starve to death."

He smiled slightly at that. He was STARVING! And the woman may not cook very well, but at that moment he was willing to eat just about anything.

She placed the tray down on the table next to him and picked a second tray that was next to the bed. She placed that one on Vegeta's lap.

He didn't know if he liked the idea of having it on his lap like that, but he decided to wait and see what she planned to do. He sort of figured that this was how she was going to give his food.

His theory was proven to be correct when she picked up a bowl of noodles and rice and placed it on the tray.

"Here you go Your Majesty! Fresh from the kitchen!" She beamed. Her mother had finally given her a few words of advice on how to cook something that was a least eatable. So she was anxious to find out what he thought of it.

He eyed the food for a moment as if trying to decide if the relief from his huger was worth the after effects form eating the food. His stomach growled faintly and that helped him come to the decision to eat the food and pray that he didn't need to be placed on life support after doing so.

He slowly forked (he solemnly refused to use those 'giant toothpicks') some of the noodles and brought it up to his mouth.

Bulma was watching intently and on the edge of her seat trying to get closer to see his reaction.

With one final prayer he popped the noodles into his mouth and started to chew.

Bulma's eyes were as big as saucers. "Well?! How is it?!" She had never felt so nervous in her life and she was about to go absolutely insane if he didn't say something soon.

She was about to ask again when he finally said, "It's....good..."

Bulma was absolutely beaming. Finally she had done something that had been to his satisfactory. "Really?! It's good?!" She asked grabbing some of her own food. She had to taste this herself!

Vegeta could only nod seeing how he was busy stuffing his face with noodles and rice.

Bulma quickly stuffed some into her mouth as well and began to rigorously chew on the hapless noodles. "Wowiee! It IS good!"

Vegeta finished his first and when he went to push the tray away, he winced and doubled over a bit in pain.

"Vegeta! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" She shot a hand up to steady him.

He pushed her hand away and cursed himself for showing how much pain he was in. "As you can see I'm NOT ok and as for what's wrong, it's mostly my back right now." He winced again as he tried to lay back down.

"Hey wait! Be careful! Let me help you. I know something that will at least help ease the pain a little, if you'll let me try." She said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

He looked up at her in slight bewilderment and suspicion, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"I know you don't trust me, but you'll have to learn to someday. So why not now so I can help?" She said in gentle coaxing tone.

Vegeta considered his options. It was either let the woman do what she wanted to try and either end up in the same amount of pain or to have it eased, or he could just tell her to go to hell and still be in the same mess he was in now. He quickly decided that to let the beautiful woman have her way with him was the better choice. He didn't know why but the thought of her "having her way with him" made him blush slightly as his male line of thinking got the better of him. ~_Oh good Kami, stay focussed would you?~_

He cleared his mind of those hormone induced thoughts and finally nodded in reply.

Bulma smiled and moved closer to him. "Ok, I'm gonna have you lay down on your stomach and I'm gonna get up here." She then helped him lay down and then pulled herself up next to him. "Ok, now I have to take off your shirt to do this..."

Vegeta looked back at as best he could. "Nani?! Why do that?"

Bulma felt her face flush and she stammered out a reply. "Well...you see...I...I need to get at your back...."

Vegeta seemed to be satisfied with that and made a small grunt, bidding her to proceed.

Bulma peeled off the shirt seeing how he himself could barely move. She did it carefully so as not to put him through anymore pain then was necessary. She inhaled sharply as she pulled it off, remembering why she had gone so numb the last time she had seen this powerhouse's unclad back.

~_Get a grip Bulma...~_ She carefully opened a bottle of incense and poured some on his well built back.

He shivered a little as the cool liquid touched his bare skin.

She then gently started to rub the oil over his tanned colored skin. It felt quite soft, softer than she might of guessed. The feel of his rock hard muscles underneath the bronzed flesh was starting to make her feel a bit intoxicated.

He started to make a purring sound from his throat as he allowed himself to totally relax by her deft hands.

This made Bulma feel a bit bolder as she started to move down even lower. Her hands travelled down to the base of his back and then lightly brushed the spot where his tail should of been. He jerked a bit and then shivered slightly. ~_Ah, so their tails are quite sensitive...Interesting_...~

She decided to investigate this theory a bit more and gently rubbed again, a bit harder this time. He tried his best to stifle a moan but being completely unable to control himself, a deep moan escaped from his throat anyway.

Now THIS got Bulma really excited as she straddled his back and started kiss him gently up his spine...

Vegeta immediately came to his senses as to what was going on. "I don't think that this is supposed to be part of your treatment, woman." He snarled. He was angry now. Not just at her for putting him in this uncomfortable position, but at himself as well for allowing her to do so.

Bulma too had snapped back to her senses and immediately pulled herself up off of him. ~_What were you thinking, you stupid baka! He's never gonna trust you again for this!!~_

Bulma thought desperately for something to say to explain her actions. She felt horrible. Here he was finally putting his trust in someone and she had gone and let her hormones and feelings for this man take full advantage of him. "Vegeta I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to I..."

Vegeta glared at her. "How dare you do that to me, woman?! You had no right to touch me like that! Just what did you think you were doing?!"

Bulma could feel tears well up in her eyes and her voice betrayed her and wouldn't allow her to speak. She finally just couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face...   
  
  
  
  
  


Well there's chapter 7! Hope you liked it! I'll try and have chapter 8 up as soon as possible, which could mean today or tomorrow! (=^.^=)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm soon gonna be coming to an end in this series. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters it will take to get my whole idea down, but I'd guess at another 1 or 2 chapters. I'd like to apologise for the bad spelling errors in chapter 5....~nervous laughter~ Especially the part were everyone is rushing out to the gravity room...~cringe~ I myself can't stand to read that part! (=o.o=) Anyways, thanks for being so accepting of my errors in question! (=^.^=)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And so it Begins...

Ch.8

By: Vegeta's Mate

  


It wasn't very often that the mighty Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei had to admit to himself that he regretted something and acknowledged the fact that he was wrong. He regretted killing Nappa, that he had both admitted and regretted. He had to admit that he was wrong to destroy those planets that Freezer had ordered to be so, for there was no honour in those killings. Something that a Saiyajin valued very much. And now, he acknowledged and regretted what he had said to Bulma. He knew that she hadn't meant any harm, in fact, he had enjoyed it VERY much and had wanted her to continue with her sweet caresses. But of course, like always, his unfathomable pride had got in the way of his pleasure.

He sighed and rolled over on his side. He was now almost totally healed thanks to the Saiyajin blood that flowed through his veins. Saiyajin's were able to heal from wounds and abrasions much faster than most species and that he was thankful for seeing how this "uncivilised" planet didn't even have rejuvenation tanks.

He couldn't explain what he now felt for the human woman. It was foreign to him. He had never in his entire life felt this way and it was about to drive him insane. _~What is WRONG with me?! I can't get that human out of my mind!~_

And it was true, he couldn't. Every time that he would try and think about training or how much he hated Kakarotto, there she was! And not only that but now he was starting to act and feel different around her. Thinking things that he had NO right to be thinking.

He thought about his past. How his father never gave a shit if he was there or not. How he had been dragged off his planet and thrown to Freezer to become his "new toy" that he could beat around whenever he was in a bad mood. And incidently, that just happened to be quite often. He had been humiliated in front of Freezer's whole group of cronies and beaten down for their own sick amusement. He had even received a horrible brutal death by the hands of Freezer, and with that, the only thing that had given any hope, to be the Super Saiyajin, died as well.

And then to add insult to injury, he had come back to life only to find out that Kakarotto had become Super Saiyajin. Him! That 3rd classed, brain damaged idiot had become Super Saiyajin when he had died trying! And then having to be stuck on this worthless ball of shit that they had the animosity to call a planet!

And now the final blow. He had probably driven away the only living being in the universe that had at least been concerned if he was alive. Was this his punishment for all of the "bad" things he had done in his life? It just didn't seem fair to him though because it seemed that from the day he was born he was put through hell. And he had been taught ever since the first day he could remember that he was better than everyone else, that if you were weak, you died. If you were strong, you lived. Love was for the weak, so you avoided it since you wanted to live...

He suddenly became acutely aware of just how alone he really was. That the woman had offered to fill that loneliness. And he had refused. Why? Simply because he was an arrogant self-righteous bastard who let his pride get in the way of practically everything.

He was finding it hard to breath now. The painful lump in his throat prevented him from getting enough air. And was only slightly surprised when he noticed that he had tears falling down his face. It wasn't the first time that had happened after all and it felt better to just allow the tears to come. The last thing he thought of before drifting off into a restless sleep, was of how nice it was to feel the blue-haired beauty's touch on his so undeserving skin...   
  


**In the room of Bulma Briefs...**   
  
  
  


"Why am I such an IDIOT?!!! How could I have even THOUGHT that he would understand?!! What a jerk!!" Bulma was to say the least, upset.

She had been crying for the most of the hour and now she had turned on her hapless stuffed toys. She was throwing, punching, kicking and to least lucky ripping them apart.

"Why did he say that?! It was SO obvious that he had wanted it and yet what does he do? He blows up at me like he always does!! It's so UNFAIR!!!"

Once she couldn't scream anymore, due to the immense strain she was putting on her over used vocal cords, she decided that she would have to go and tell him off once and for all. Being the intelligent being that she was, she finally came to the conclusion that it was his inconceivable pride that had made him stop her.

"Hmm... You are NOT going to get away that buster! If you think that I'm gonna back off for that damned pride of yours, well you've got another thing coming to you..."

And with that she marched out of her room and headed to his room just down the hall.

She opened the door and was about to shout her ultimatum that she had cooked up when she noticed that he was sound asleep.

She took a few cautious steps towards him and peered through the darkness to see his face. She was completely taken aback when she saw the tears that had dried on his face. ~_What the...?~_

Why would he be crying? For some reason, Bulma knew the answer. It was like she could feel and sense his pain.

She knew that he needed comfort, whether he would admit it or not. She gently shook his shoulder until he woke...

"Huh? Wha?" He slowly started to come to his senses. At first he thought that he was dreaming when he saw her face, but as he became fully awake he realized that this was no dream.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got a better look at her. He could tell that she had been crying, obviously because of him. Something that he was NOT happy about. He had decided that he was going to apologise to her. And that was something that he had NEVER done before. ~_this woman MUST be special...~_

He was about to open his mouth to do so when she spoke to him. "Vegeta, you and I both know that the reason you pushed me away today is because of your pride. You want me just as bad as I want you."

Vegeta just stared at her unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

She continued with her bold speech. "But I more than just 'want' you, Vegeta, I love you too. And I know that I'll never be able to get you admit that. But I still need to know that you do."

Once again Vegeta could only gape at her.

She shifted on the bed so that she was totally facing him, to make sure he understood what she had just said. Satisfied by that she issued her ultimatum. "If you really do love and want me, Vegeta, I want you to come to my room at 12:00 tonight. That way I'll know for sure that you do since you'll have to swallow your pride to do so. And I know how much you value your pride."

Vegeta was still without words as she got up off the bed and turned to leave. She turned back one last time to purr one last statement. "See you then..."   
  
  
  


OH! What's Veggie-Chan gonna do?! Will he be able to swallow his immense pride to do as she asks? (You probably already know the answer, but oh well...) Kind of a twist he wasn't expecting at all! Be sure to be here for the next exciting chapter of "And so it Begins...!" (TEE-HEE! Just like on the show ne? I am SO sorry, I just couldn't help myself! (I am SUCH a moron.......) But I don't care! (=^.~=)   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is the last chapter of my story. I'd like to thank everyone who left comments, gave support, and well,...just took the time to read the story at all. (=^.^=) Thanks so much and I hope that the ending is to your satisfaction! One warning. It gets a bit lemony, but not into great detail if you know what I mean (=^.~=) So thanks again and now unto the last chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And so it Begins...

Ch.9

By: Vegeta's Mate

  


"How desperate does she think I am?! She can't honestly believe that I will give into her demands! I can't! I won't!" ~_But I want to...~_

Vegeta was now completely healed. After Bulma had left, he had sat there in complete shock for a nice while before getting up and heading out to the gravity room. He was now furiously attacking his invisible foe, which in reality, could have been his conscience. He was completely tore up as to what he should do. Half of him wanted to give in to the tantalizing vixen and her demands. The other half was screaming at him to stay away from the woman, that she could only become a weakness...

"Kuso! What am I going to do?! What the hell is wrong with me? What difference would it make as to if I did it or not?"

But he knew that it made a BIG difference if he showed up there that night. If he did, it meant that he had given in to her and had lost the battle. But if he didn't show up....

He let out another series of furious kicks and punches. All he knew now was that he had to decide on something and he wasn't having much luck with that.

He sighed and sat down for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

He sat there for a couple of minutes before coming to the conclusion that he needed to go somewhere to think. He got up and headed outside of the gravity room, to the Capsule Corps. home for a shower...   
  


**Inside the C.C home...**   
  


"Honey, you look distracted. Is something wrong?" Said Mrs. Briefs to her daughter.

Bulma snapped to attention and began to peel the carrots once again. "Oh, sorry mom. I was just thinking about how Vegeta nearly got killed again..." She was thinking about that certain Saiyajin, but she didn't feel like explaining the whole details of what had been happening the past couple of days.

Thankfully, that explanation seemed to please her mother enough. "Oh, yes. I know what you mean dear. I swear that delicacy of a man has a death wish..."

Bulma didn't really listen to her mother's babbling as she went on to say how she thought that Vegeta should be dating...blah, blah, blah.

Her mind wandered back on her plan. She knew that her parents were going to be leaving tonight and be gone for the next couple of days. Leaving to house all to herself...and Vegeta.

She felt a shudder of anticipation as she thought about what the night may bring and the last time that she had been able to touch that alluring flesh. She was a bit worried though that he actually may not come...

"...and he has the perkiest little rump that I've ever seen! Bulma you should be going out with him! ....BULMA! Are you listening to me?!"

Bulma snapped back to reality for the second time as her mother raised her voice. "Ah...I think that I should sit down, mom. I don't feel so good...." She lied through her teeth.

"Why? What's wrong?" Her motherly instincts kicked in as she pulled her daughter away from the counter and brought her over to the couch.

"Yes, you do look a bit flushed." She placed her hand on her head. "Oh! And you do feel a bit warm. Maybe you're just overworked."

~_That's not the reason I'm warm mom...~_ She thought naughtily. Her gaze fell on a steel-blue streak that flashed across the sky. ~_Don't let me down tonight, Vegeta...~_   
  


**Somewhere in the stratosphere...**   
  


After Vegeta had gotten his shower and had dressed, he taken to the sky in search of an appropriate place to do some serious thinking. He had decided in mid flight that he would go back to the same island that he had been on a short while ago.

After an hour or so of flight, he finally landed on the tiny uninhabitedisland. He headed over to his rock and sat down. This wasn't the first time that he had to sit down and actually think about his actions. He had had to think about what he was going to do about Freezer. Unfortunately, all of that thinking and careful had been a complete waste of timeseeing how he had been forced to act to quickly and ended up being killed for it.

He carefully went over what the woman had said to him. That if he 'loved' her to come to her room at 12:00...Did he love her? Love was something that he had never experienced, so how would he know? Was this new feeling that he got whenever he was around her called love?

He had looked up the word in what the humans called a "dictionary**", **and they had defined it as "a deep and tender feeling of affection for or devotion to a person or persons..." and was that how he felt? He knew that he was concerned for her welfare. He knew that he wanted to be near her and be with her. To put it bluntly, he _needed_ her.

After a careful run through of his emotions and feelings, he ultimatelycame to the conclusion that he **did** love her. But what would his father say about that?

Vegeta smirked to himself. ~_it doesn't really matter what that damn baka would have thought...~_

That infamoussmirk stayed on his face as he thought. ~_Alright woman, I'll let you have this round...~_

He decided that he would try and get a bit of sleep before heading back, after all, he was going to need all the energy he could get...   
  


**................**   
  


Vegeta groggily opened his eyes and stretched his arms. "*yawn* I wonder what time it is?"

He glanced around and saw that it was only sunset. He was just settling down to sleep again, when a feeling of nausea sweep over him.

"Oh shit!" He had forgotten that he was on the other side of the world compared to where Bulma was. It must of been WAY past 12:00 there!

With a blinding flash of light, he tore off into the sky, praying that he wasn't too late...   
  


**About 30 minutes later...**   
  


He was too late. His worst fears had been confirmed as he passed the town clock. The numbers 3:23 seemed to burn through his mind. Even though he had flown at twice his normal speed, he still hadn't been quick enough. But he had been too late when he had woken up anyway...

"Kuso! How could I have been so **stupid**?!" He barked at no one in particular.

He dismally decided to check on her anyway. There might of been the slim chance that she had waited up for him, although he seriously doubted that.

The Capsule Corporation came into to view and he descended unto Bulma's balcony.

He peered in through the sheers, but couldn't really see anything so he pushed on the door to see if it was open. Surprisingly it was, so he carefully pushed it open wide enough to walk through.

His already grieving heart was torn to shreds as he saw that she was already asleep. He decided that he wouldn't bother to wake her, she would just blow up at him anyway. But he just didn't know how he would face her the next day...

He was just about to turn around to leave, when he felt something move around his waist. Before he had a chance to react, he felt something brush against his ear. "I knew you'd come..." was what was gently whispered in his ear, followed by a playful nip on the same ear.

He shuddered underneath her touch. Vegeta had never felt so relieved in his entire life. With a closer look towards the bed, he realized that what he had thought to be Bulma, was actually bed clothes bunched up. She had known that he would be late all the long!

But he didn't have time to think about that as mind was quickly diverted back to the woman in question.

"Bulma, I..." He started to apologise but she hushed him and purred softly, "Later, right now you have other business to attend to..."

She gently pulled his already unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders and started to kiss him across the base of his neck and across his shoulders.

Her sweet torture continued until he felt like he would go insane if he didn't get to touch her.

He turned around and brought his face close to hers and nuzzled her neck. She cooed in pleasure as his delicately licked a path up to her ear and then gently nibbling on it.

He then brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

The blood thundered in her ears as she hungrily returned it with just as much passion. His hands travelled up to her shoulders and slowly slipped the thin straps down her the length of her arm. The silky garment landed in a pile at her feet.

Her hands in return caressed down his well trimmed stomach, coming to rest on the zipper of his pants. She gave a tug and pulled them off, along with his undergarments.

He then picked her up and layed her gently on the bed.~_you're mine now....forever...~_ They shared the same thought...   
  


**3 hours later...**   
  


Bulma woke up with the sun just starting to peep through the sheers in her window. She smiled as felt the warmth that was snuggled into her shapely body, with his face nuzzled into her neck.

Her fingers gently stroked along his arm and across his back. She mused about the beautiful creature that was draped over her. ~_my Prince..._~

My prince? She was suddenly reminded of the wish that she had wanted to make when she was just a young teenager. She had wanted to wish for her "prince charming."

At the time she thought that Yamcha was her compensation for the wish that she never got to make. But no, Shen-Lon was a perfectionist, he had given her the real thing.

She smiled to herself, snuggling closer to the sleeping form next to her.

~_Thank-you, Shen-Lon...~_   


_Stand Inside Your Love_

_By: The Smashing Pumpkins_

_You and me, meant to be. Immutable_,_ impossible_

_It's destiny, pure lunacy. Incalculable, insufferable_

_But for the last time, your everything that I want and ask for_

_You're all that I'd dreamed_

_Who wouldn't be the one you love_

_Who wouldn't stand inside your love_

  


_Protected and the lover of a pure soul. And beautiful, you_

_Don't understand, don't feel me now_

_I will breathe for the both of us_

_Travel the world, traverse the skies_

_Your home is here, within my heart_

_And for the first time as feel as though I am reborn in my mind_

_Recast as child and mystic sage_

_Who wouldn't be the one you love_

_Who wouldn't stand inside your love_

_And for the first time,_

_I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for,_

_Your every move and waking sound_

_In my time I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind_

_You're mine forever, now_

_Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for_

_Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for_

_Who wouldn't be the one you love_

  
  
  
  
  


Finis


End file.
